


piano x forte x scandal

by nijigendreamfever (LudicRemmy)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, Secret Relationship, Songfic, Spoilers, and that's that, enemies to friends to lovers back to enemies back to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudicRemmy/pseuds/nijigendreamfever
Summary: They both knew what they were doing was questionable, at the very best. That had never stopped either of them, had it?"We're not doing anything wrong"





	1. commonplace concerto

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long time since i've shared any of my writing online, hopefully this will be as good as I envision it. based on the vocaloid song of the same name, i've had this idea for a while! i hope you enjoy and thank you for giving this a try!

“Hey Akira, do you think we could.. You’re not listening.” From her side of the desk, Ann pointed an accusatory finger at him.

Oops. Busted.

“Sorry Ann, just lost in thought for a second. What were you saying?” She pouted slightly, but quickly went back to what she’d been saying before. It seemed as if she wasn’t in the mood to lecture him today.

“Anyway.. I was going to ask you if you wanted to do something after class? There’s this new restaurant i’ve been wanting to try…” And oh, there she went again. It was a bit rude to ignore her, Akira realised, but it gave him time to think. The way she was currently talking about it, it did seem like the kind of place he’d like to visit, but, well…

“Sorry, Ann I already have plans this evening.” Akira gave her a practiced smile, but the way she was looking at him told him she wasn’t really buying it. He continued, “You know, with the continuous preparations for Sae’s palace and all..” He trailed off, and she finally leaned back in her seat. He could tell she was still analyzing him, however, looking for any trace of dishonesty in his expression. It wasn't the first time this week he'd used this excuse with one of his friends, and Akira figured he'd have to find something better or everyone would become even more suspicious of his... activities.

After a moment of slightly awkward silence, she seemed to finally take his word for it, and Akira had to remind himself not to rejoice too quickly. If Ann believed he was hiding something from her, _and she probably did_ , then she’d do her best to get it out of him by any means possible.

\-----

It was only a few hours later, finally free from school and out of Ann’s reach, that Akira allowed himself to relax. He thought for a moment.

Really, it probably would have been easier for him if he hadn't gone against leading his life like everyone else. Simply following some invisible conductor’s baton, like had been seemingly intended by the World. For a moment, a single second, it almost seemed perfect. But this kind of perfect harmony would never last, would it?

Akira had never been one to follow to rules, at least, not completely. Where would be the fun in that? This time, however, he knew he’d really, _really_ done it. There was no coming back from this, and if, once it came out, he’d inevitably have to deal with the consequences. He tried not to think too much about it, but as time went on, Akira was starting to realize he’d have to address the elephant in the room, and _quickly_.

It’s not that he _wanted_ to do anything about it. After all, pretending like nothing was wrong and sneaking off like this on the side suited him just fine. But, well, the Phantom Thieves were almost halfway through their infiltration of Sae’s palace by now and everyone could tell something was going to happen.

Akira tried not to think about the “something”. Today was just another day meeting with a friend for a nice evening chat and.. Oh, who was he even kidding?

Leading a secret relationship with the person planning to murder you in cold blood was, _admittedly_ , not the best decision he’d ever made.

As it turned out, Akira Kurusu had never really been one for good decisions.


	2. classic honors student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who's read the first chapter and left kudos!! i'm glad people are giving this a read!! i'm on break right now so I have more chances to write. i'm still getting back into things, sorry for the short chapters, hope you still enjoy!
> 
> alternative title: how many song references can I cram in one fic

Living up to the upbeat had always been hard. Goro Akechi would never admit it, but he, too, sometimes found himself thinking that living such a perfect life wasn’t as good as it seemed. Saying such a thing out loud would probably sound ungrateful, wouldn’t it? After all, he had thousands of people admiring him, men and women willing to do anything just for a moment in his company.

Goro was tired of it all, plain and simple. As he found himself wandering the backstreets of Tokyo once again, he again started wondering about how his life had come to be this way. Not that he needed to; he already knew why.

\-----

Café Leblanc was quite the hidden gem. Tucked away deep into the entrails of the city, the small building, rarely ever full, allowed Goro some time for respite. The dimmed atmosphere and the smell of fresh coffee only gave the place more charm.

Without much of a word, he sat down at his usual spot. A quick scan of the area told him that it would not be a busy evening. Good.

The owner — Sojiro Sakura, as he’d recently learned, noticed him and gave Goro a courteous nod. He smiled politely in return, and the older man went back to his affairs. This kind of interaction was quite refreshing, Goro realized. There was no need for superficial conversation, and he could let go of his facade, if only for a moment.

He stared at the wooden countertop for a moment, not thinking of anything in particular. His concentration was cut short when, a few minutes later, a cup of coffee was placed in front of him. Goro looked up, slightly startled.

“Ah, thank you.” He could tell he sounded out of it, but if Sakura-san noticed it, he did not mention it. Secretly, Goro found himself grateful. Though they had gotten scarce over the year, having to justify every single one of his tiny slip-ups had always annoyed him.

It constituted yet another reminder of his imperfection. Someone with a public image like his couldn’t possibly have flaws. Having flaws meant that he was normal, like everyone else. Having flaws made him human. And at this point, Goro _himself_ wasn’t sure of his own humanity.

“Hey, detective.”

He almost jumped out of his skin. It must have been a sight to witness, as he heard a slight chuckle from behind him. Akira. Of course. He should have expected it, but he’d been too lost in thought to notice the door opening and someone coming in.

He turned around slightly, like he’d done dozens of time before, meeting the other boy’s gaze. “Good evening, Kurusu.” The name almost felt foreign on his tongue. Really, they were past the point of such formalities.

Morgana seemed to have left somewhere between the time Akira had entered the café and now. Goro didn’t know if the cat was polite, or simply didn’t like being around when _he_ was there. Either way, it arranged them.

It was a bit weird, meeting like this and feigning mere coincidence. As long as others were around, they’d agreed not to let their guard down. To be completely honest, part of him hated having to sneak around. He knew it was obviously easier this way, considering their situation.

Yet, Goro sometimes wondered what would happen if the news suddenly got out. A side of him wanted to see the expressions on their faces when Akira’s friends realized that _he_ was as important as _them_. Goro wasn’t blind, as it turned out. He could see the way they treated their leader, practically fighting for his attention. He’d learned not to mind. Akira’s attention was on him. For now.

It was at that moment that Sakura-san decided to come back from whatever he’d been doing. He gave Akira a slightly questioning look as he went, but neither said anything, and the older man left for the back again like nothing had happened. He’d learned not to question these things, it seemed. Not that Goro blamed him; it was quite hard to keep up with Akira’s antics, even for him.

As if on cue, Akira walked the length of the small building, only stopping shortly at the bottom of the staircase, then climbing up. Goro took the bait, silently setting down his now empty cup and following suit without another word.

He doesn't look back.


	3. words whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so uh i really snapped with this chapter. also in case you're wondering (since it becomes important in this chapter), Akira and Akechi's weird relationship (for a lack of better words) has been going on for around 2 months in this fic (so yes before the infiltration of Sae's palace started). they do communicate and know each other's boundaries to some extent but it's still complicated because Akechi's a morally grey character with conflicting feelings and also they both have issues someone PLEASE get these kids therapy. all of them. i digress. please enjoy!

It doesn’t take long for Akira to hear the familiar sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Setting down his things, he steps into the room, taking in the now mundane setting. Funny how easy it is to become used to place.

They’ve been meeting up like this a lot recently, and Sojiro hasn’t had the nerve to bring it up yet. Akira is well aware that the older man probably knows more than he lets on, but at least he hasn’t tried to come up here and check for himself. As for Morgana, well, Akira isn’t sure. He just hopes it won’t come up.

He turns around just in time to see Goro making his way towards the couch on the side of the room and plopping down unceremoniously. Akira doesn’t even try to hide his grin. Seeing the other boy drop his facade around him, if only for a few seconds, never fails to make him feel special, in a way.

“What's so funny?” Goro’s eyes are fixated on him now, but there’s no real bite behind the words. He looks rather childish in that moment, and Akira has to prevent himself from grinning again.

“Nothing, nothing.” Before the other boy can retort anything back, he makes his way to the couch, sitting down close enough that they’re almost touching, but still keeping an acceptable distance. He’s come to learn that Goro prefers being the one initiating contact when they’re alone like this.

Today seems to another one of _those_ days, because Goro almost immediately leans down against him, a silent sigh leaving his lips. From this close, Akira can now see how tired the detective looks. He doesn’t mention it.

“How was your day?” It’s a bit stupid, considering everything, but it’ll helps him determine whether the other boy is in the mood for conversation or not. “It was… Okay. As okay as a day at a job like this can be. How about you?” Goro doesn’t really look at anything as he talks, but the fact that he’s speaking honestly is already a good start. Akira sees this as an opening and, making himself comfortable on the couch, he slowly reaches out an arm around the other boy's side. Goro seems taken aback for a second, but doesn’t say anything, and Akira feels him relax a bit.

“Pretty uneventful. Oh.. well, I guess Ann asked me if I wanted to go to this new restaurant with her after class. Had to turn her down this time, though.” He can hear Goro humming noncommittally, his expression unreadable.

There’s a stretch of silence. It’s neither awkward, nor is it completely comfortable. Akira hesitates to break it. He can tell Goro has a lot on his mind these days — nothing new, really. They all do, in a way. Akira especially, though he’s become better at not letting it show. Trying to coordinate together his school life, social life, and side jobs with his adventures in the metaverse has only made it easier for him to forget everything else.  
“Akira do I.. _burden_ you?” Goro is the one who finally breaks the silence. When Akira tries to look at him, his expression is still as stoic as before. The silence comes back just like it had gone, only this time, it feels tense. Where is this question even coming _from_?

He takes a deep breath, reminds himself to stay calm; heightening the situation won’t do them any good, he knows that. Easier said than done.

“What makes you think that?” He knows it’s not technically an answer, but simply answering “yes” or “no” doesn’t seem appropriate. Goro sighs this time, only indicator of his current feelings. Akira waits.

“It’s not the first time that you’ve turned down your friends in favor of spending time with me.” Akira can almost hear the _Not that I don’t appreciate it_ left unsaid. He has to hold back a smile.

“You don’t have to spend all your free time with me. I’m just fine on my own, you know.” Goro’s lying. Well, not exactly. He’s not a kid anymore; of course he’d be alright by himself. That’s not really the issue, though. Spending all of your time alone and devoid of _normal_ human contact can’t be good for anyone.

“I _like_ spending time with you.”

Goro must have already been too deep into his daily self-wallowing, because he actually looks up at Akira like the other boy has just said the craziest thing he’s ever heard. “You do.” It sounds like a question and a statement.

“I do.” They stare at each other for a while, close enough that Akira could just reach down and kiss him. He doesn’t. For now.

In that moment, it occurs to him, and Akira realizes that he’s practically being interrogated. Before he can joke about it, however, Goro finally settles back into the couch with a defeated humpf.

“I really don’t understand you.” The tension in the room seems to have disappeared all at once, and Akira grins as he scouts closer to Goro again. “I could say the same about you, really.” There’s no real malice behind the words.

They both know that it’s true, though. Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu _still_ have difficulties understanding each other.

They try to anyway.

\----

By the time Goro has to leave that evening, it’s long past sunset. Sojiro is nowhere to be seen, and Akira guesses he’s already closed shop and gone home for the night. When he tries to look out of the window, the streets are already pitch black, save for the light from some of the buildings around.

“Are you fine going back on your own?” They’re standing near the door in almost the same way they sometimes do in cheesy romance movies, the ones Akira likes to watch with Ann when they’re home alone and bored.

“I should be okay, but thank you for your concern.” He already seems to be back to his "usual" self, the honorable student front he puts up for the whole world to see. It had taken quite a while before Akira had finally been allowed to see past said front. To see Goro for who he really is. Or well, _part_ of who he really is.

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow?” They’d planned to make progress on Sae’s palace after school. To be honest, Akira had tried to push it back as far as possible, but as they were slowly but surely approaching their deadline, the rest of the group had started to become worried about their advancement.

“Oh… Yes, of course. The infiltration.” If the sour look on his face at the mention of tomorrow was anything to go by, it seemed Goro had forgotten about it prior to now. A rare occurrence, considering his usual degree of organisation.

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Akira deemed it acceptable to approach the other boy one last time before he left. The embrace was quick, giving Goro barely enough time to react and reach out in return. He was swiftly gone after that, out of the door like he’d never been there in the first place.

Akira stayed there for a while, thinking of the evening they’d just shared. Goro had been relatively silent after their earlier conversation in the attic. They’d settled for a movie, Akira making occasional comments and Goro telling him tostop talking, or he'd have to throw him out.

He made one last round downstairs, making sure to turn off all of the lights before making his way upstairs for the night. Unsurprisingly, Morgana was already on the bed when he arrived in his room. He’d taken the habit of leaving the window open when he was home, so the cat could wander nearby whenever he wanted. It benefited Akira as well, since Morgana never seemed to stay around when Goro was there.

They shared their usual greeting, consisting of Morgana reminding him to go to bed, and Akira retorting that he’d already been planning to. If his friend had questions about he'd been up to, he didn’t ask any, or at least he had decided to save them for later. Akira was already preparing himself for a thorough interrogation anytime soon, most likely the following day.

He made himself ready for bed before finally laying down. From the slightly dusty window of his small room, Akira could see the faint traces of stars in the city night sky.

And, as he finally closed his eyes, Akira swore he could almost hear the remnants of hushed words fading away into the darkness.


End file.
